Un nouveau chemin, une personne spéciale
by leapitchoune
Summary: Quelque part tu es comme un courant d'air.. Je ne sais jamais où tu vas ni dans quel sens mais je sais une chose c'est que quand tu passes sur moi et que mes cheveux volent, mes yeux brillent de te retrouver de nouveaux et je me sens revigorer. Avant dans tes bras je me prenais à espérer stupidement que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, tu pouvais les éprouvais aussi..


**Une nouvelle histoire qui rentre plus dans le vie personnelle. centrée sur les émotions et sur ce que ressentent nos personnages principaux. un peu noir mais je vous laisses découvrir. A ne pas manquer, il faut lire jusqu'au bout mes agneaux! ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture! **

**Les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire oui. **

**Un nouveau monde à découvrir car oui pour là lire il faut s'envoler haut... ;) **

Comment réagirais-tu avec moi devant toi, les yeux dans les yeux en te disant que oui c'est vrai je suis gay ? Comment réagirais-tu si en plus de tout, je te dise « je t'aime » ? ces trois petits mots je les ressens plus que je ne le voudrais. Tu te presses contre moi, tu me tiens dans tes bras mais tu ne le fais que pour faire rire les autres. Avant dans tes bras je me prenais à espérer, à espérer que je puisse minimement compter pour toi. Je me prenais à espérer que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, tu pouvais les éprouvais aussi...

Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer ces trois merveilleux petits mots. « je t'aime », je te le dis toutes les nuits, dans tous les endroits possibles, mais souvent la nuit sous les étoiles. Parce que quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir tes yeux, tes yeux qui brillent quand tu es heureux ou quand tu prends un fou rire. Tes iris noirs brillent dans la nuit et m'enflamment quand tu me regardes. Mais quand on est en compagnie d'autres personnes, tes iris ne brillent plus et ton regards ne se pose jamais sur moi. Dans ces moments-là mon cœur me fait mal parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir te connaître. Tu me manipules à ta manière et moi je deviens accro à toi, accro à tes yeux, à ton corps et à ta vie tout simplement. Quelque part tu es comme un courant d'air... Je ne sais jamais où tu vas ni dans quel sens mais je sais une chose c'est que quand tu passes sur moi et que mes cheveux volent, mes yeux brillent de te retrouver de nouveaux et je me sens revigorer.

Combien de temps a-t-il fallut pour que je prenne conscience que je t'aime ?

Il a bien fallu 2 ans. Deux ans pendant lesquels j'ai cru que tu étais toujours mon meilleur ami.

Deux ans pendant lesquels je me régalais de plonger dans tes iris ténébreux sans plus jamais y ressortir en croyant que nous partagions toujours notre relation de frères . Ton teint si pale me rappelait la chute de neige en hiver. Combien de bataille de boules de neige ont était faites avec toi ? des centaines au moins.

Je visais toujours ta tête car le blanc sur ta peau me faisait pensais que tu n'étais qu'une poupée de porcelaine qu'il fallait a tout prix protéger. Une poupée qui n'en était pas une. Qui n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé. Vraiment pas.

Tu rigoles avec moi et puis tu te moques de moi. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce que tu penses de moi, si je suis ton ami ou rien qu'une chiotte.

Quelque part j'étais fier d'avoir un ami qui avait un si grand succès au prêt des filles.

En plus je ne pouvais que confirmer toutes leurs éloges qu'elles faisaient a ton propos, car c'est vrai, tu es le plus bel homme qu'il m'est donné de voir, tu ne parles peut-être pas beaucoup mais quand on entend le timbre de ta voix on est obligé de tomber sous le charme. Tes yeux me faisaient parfois pensée quand j'allai mal à un gouffre sans fin si noir dont on ne peut ressortir, car à chaque plongeon fait dans cet océan si noir je revois chaque parcelle de ma vie, de ma douleur, de mes peines mais aussi de mon bonheur et de mes nombreux fous rire en ta compagnie. Une personne que je ne vois plus si belle aujourd'hui.

Je sais ce que tu as vécu pourtant tu restes debout, la tête haute, le regard fier et tu ne flanches jamais, je t'admire pour sa d'ailleurs. Je sais aussi tout ce que moi j'ai vécu, je pourrais sûrement être dans un état pitoyable ou pire encore, mort, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Moi je ne connais qu'une façon pour rester debout, pour ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, parce que je veux que les gens m'aiment, je fais le con, comme toujours et je sais que tu adores me le rappeler. Ton visage m'a toujours fait l'effet d'une bombe de joie qui se propage dans tout mon corps, en fait le simple fait de te voir me rend le plus heureux des hommes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as choisie comme ami, toi qui étais si inaccessible, peut-être parce que je suis une boule d'énergie, une pile ou peut-être simplement un crétin de qui tu as eu pitié… dans tous les cas je te remercie du fond du cœur de me laisser t'approcher autant, toi la seule chose qui me tient en vie. J'ai l'impression de me faire pitié moi-même en disant ça pour tant c'est et ce sera toujours la vérité. Mais qui maintenant vérité, me fait trop mal.

Je n'ai jamais su comprendre tes sentiments à mon égard, tu m'as dit un jour, une seule fois que j'étais l'ami le plus précieux que tu es mais que j'étais un crétin finit, tu as rigolé a cette phrase, c'est si rare de t'entendre rire…

Combien de fois tu m'as dit que j'étais un crétin ? des milliers de fois. Au début je rigolais comme d'habitude mais depuis que je sais que je t'aime, des fois j'y crois… même souvent d'ailleurs.

Tu sais comment j'ai pris conscience que je t'aime, que je me suis aperçu que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi ont passé la barrière de l'amitié et son aller de l'autre côté de la ligne rouge, vers l'amour ?

C'est quand il y a eu l'arrivée de cette nouvelle… Julie je crois qu'elle s'appeler. elle était ton exacte opposée question caractère. Mais elle était ton égal question beauté : elle était brune avec des cheveux frisés onduler magnifique, ses yeux s'ouvraient à la vie telle que l'on aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le monde. Ils étaient d'un vert magnifique qui était mélangé à du bleu, au soleil on croyait voir l'océan, la mer si claire que l'on ne voit qu'aux États Unis . Elle était arriver le premier jour avec un immense sourire à faire fondre tout le monde. Parce que même toi tu as craqué pour elle. Elle est tombé dans la même classe que nous. Et malheureusement pour moi le premier cours où elle est rentrée était celui du prof sadique qui grâce à lui tu avais réussi à être assit tout seul mais sa à changer quand elle est arriver, il la fait asseoir à côté de toi. À ce moment j'ai vu dans ses yeux encore plus d'étoile que d'habitude : on aurait dit qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Mais ce que pas beaucoup de gens ont remarqué et que moi j'ai vue car je suis le seul à arriver à déchiffrer tes yeux si magnifiques, c'est que toi aussi tu avais ces petites étoiles dans tes yeux. Je vous ai observé toute l'heure. Elle était ton exact opposée parce qu'elle ta parlée encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Et puis toi complètement hypnotiser tu la écoutais comme jamais même moi tu ne m'avais écouté. On aurait dit que tu étais passionné par ce qu'elle disait, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle autour de toi, que même moi qui n'étais pas loin n'existé plus. Et puis j'ai commencé à être jaloux et je n'ai plus rien compris du tout... tu as carrément commencé à raconter ta vie, à toi, ta vie personnelle, que personne à part moi ne connaît . Je crois que quand je t'ai entendu parler de ça, tout c'est écraser, tout à basculer, plus rien n'a marché, tout c'est fissurer et mon cœur c'est fracturer complètement. Elle était nouvelle, tu venais à peine de la rencontrer, tu n'avais rien en commun avec elle, elle n'était que belle et tu lui a raconté toute ta vie, ta force, ton caractère, ce que tu as de plus cher en toi, ton histoire qui fait de toi celui que j'aime. Tu ne peux même pas savoir comme je t'ai détesté a ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression que tu m'échappais complètement, que tu t'éloignais petit à petit pour disparaître entièrement derrière ce mur que représentait Julie. Mes larmes ont commencé a couler toutes seules sans que je ne m'en rendre compte et j'ai commencé à paniquer, à ne plus savoir où j'étais, ce que j'étais, je n'ai plus rien compris, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose c'était de courir très loin, le plus loin possible de cet amour qui naissait entre vous. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Et je me suis tout simplement lever plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu et j'ai commencé à courir, j'ai passé la porte et j'ai couru le plus vite que je pouvais sans jamais m'arrêter, j'ai sauté le portail, je ne me suis simplement pas arrêté, en pleurant toujours et encore, j'ai vu les gens se retourner sur moi, j'ai vu mes amis s'inquiétaient essayé de me rattraper. Mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, que l'on me voit comme ça, pleurant comme une fillette, et puis j'avais peur aussi qu'il y est toi plus loin qui essayer de me rattraper même si quelque part je l'espérais au plus profond de moi. Je me suis retrouvé en haut de ma cascade que j'aime tant, celle où je me retrouve pour penser le plus souvent, celle où j'ai raconté ma vie mutuellement avec toi. Je ne sais pas... j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui et j'ai eu l'impression de me voir à la place de cette Julie. J'ai eu l'impression que tu me remplaçais, que tu remplaçais notre relation pour la donner a cette fille. Je me suis effondré sur le sol a même pas un mètre du bord, vers le haut du ciel, vers l'endroit où j'ai pensé plus d'une fois allé. Mais à ce moment je t'avais toi... mais toi, là tu n'es plus là. Je suis tout seul, je me retrouve tout seul, je perds tout si tu n'es plus là. Es que tu t'en rends compte ? Je suis sur que non, tu as n'a toujours eu rien à foutre de moi. Tu peux me remplacer comme tu veux par n'importe quelle personne parce que tout le monde veut être à ma place, tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais connue et tu dois l'être pour beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Je crois que je suis resté là très longtemps parce que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de la nuit qui tombait, de la pluie qui commencée, du froid qui me congeler et de mon corps tout mouillé, je n'ai plus rien compris, il ne me rester que ton image qui hanter ma tête, que mon cœur qui n'arrêter pas de souffrir encore et encore. Puis j'ai commencé, je crois, à perdre conscience parce que je ne me souviens plus de rien. Pas une bride d'un quelconque souvenir, rien du tout. Je sais juste que le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans mon lit j'ai même cru pendant un instant que ce que j'avais vécu la veille, tout ce que j'avais vécu y compris toi n'était qu'un putin de cauchemar. Mais mon lit était tout mouillé, je portais les habits de la veille et même mon appart sentait le désespoir, mon désespoir. Et puis je me suis dit que je pouvais être plus fort que ça, que j'avais affronté plus dur que tout cela, que je me devais d'être fort devant toi, que tu ne pouvais pas encore supporter cette histoire. Je me suis mis à ricaner tout seul sur tout ça, que ça ne ressemblait à rien du tout. De toute façon tout cela ne mène à rien, avec tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi tu n'es sûrement pas gay, tu ne ressens sûrement rien pour moi alors a quoi bon s'accrocher... je recommencerais ce que je faisais avant, mes sourires faux et mes blagues à la con pour détendre un temps soit peu l'atmosphère.

Quand je suis rentré dans la classe ce matin, tout avait changé, mais quand je dis tout c'est vraiment tout. Les filles sûrement plus accros à ton visage que moi faisait la gueule et j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi... Tu parlais encore avec elle. J'ai simplement refermé la porte et là le blanc, plus aucun bruit. Mon visage face à la porte, j'ai reconstruit complètement ma carapace et j'ai souris, un sourire éclatant, grandiose mais faux qui ne se voyer pas. Et je me suis tourné vers ma classe toujours avec mon sourire et je me suis avancé, fier, la tête haute, le pas assurer même mieux que toi. J'ai monté les escaliers vers le haut de la classe et je t'ai fais un clin d'œil à toi mon ami le ténébreux mais aucune parole n'est sortis de ta part, mon cœur s'est encore plus fracturé mais mon sourire était toujours présent comme scotcher à mon visage, j'ai sauter sur Kiba pour le saluer et je me suis assis a côté de lui et j'ai commencé à parler comme d'habitude de tout et de rien en même temps. Kiba m'a regardé intriguer et tous les autres se sont retournés vers moi avec de grands yeux ouverts comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir naître en moi une colère contre Julie, comme si tout le monde attendait que je sois jaloux pour que toi, tu reviennes vers moi et que tout recommence comme avant, quand elle n'était pas là, mais ma bonne humeur a tout fait et la joie de quelque-uns est revenue, comme d'habitude.

Le cours finit tu as commencé à me parler normalement de tout et de rien, moi je n'avais en tête que l'événement d'hier, je me demandais juste comment j'étais arrivé chez moi, sans personne qui me dise qu'il m'avait ramené, ni rien. Et puis est arriver le sujet fâcheux, beaucoup trop fâcheux. Tu m'as parler d'elle, de comment tu la trouvais, de ce qu'elle te parlait, de ce que vous parliez ensemble. J'ai dû supporter tout ça sans craquer, sans flancher pendant que mon cœur se fissurer de plus en plus comme si rien qu'avec tes paroles tu me couper en deux, tu me détruisais complètement. Tes yeux pétillaient, tu souriais comme jamais tu ne m'avais souri, tout c'est détruit. Définitivement. « Naruto, es-que ça ne te dérange pas que je veuille sortir avec elle, qu'elle me plaise ? » j'ai beugué, complètement. Tu m'as posé la question qui ma tuée, qui ma clouer sur place. Je crois qu'il y a eu un gros blanc parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre, à sortir la réponse qui me tuer mais qui fallait que je sorte pour que tu continues à être un temps soit peu heureux. C'est le mot le plus dur que n'ai eu à prononcer de ma vie. J'ai avalé ma salive difficilement, je t'ai regarder en souriant et je t'ai répondu tout simplement mon petit « non » si horrible, le plus gros mensonge de ma vie...

Ce soir-là, quand je me suis retrouvé devant chez moi, j'ai hésité, longtemps, parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer dans ma maison toute vide, sans chaleur, sans rien ni personne, aucune communication, que la solitude, et après ma journée je crois que j'en aurais bien eu besoin. J'ai ouvert ma porte en grand et je suis resté devant, la pièce était toute noire et je me suis vu fondre en larmes, je ne t'avais plus ! Merde quoi ! Il ne me restait plus que toi et tu n'étais plus là, il ne me restait plus rien, j'avais tout perdu. J'ai allumé la lumière, mes larmes se déversant comme une rivière sur mes joues et j'ai couru comme un fou vers ma station et j'ai tout simplement mis la musique à fond. Et j'ai essayé de me calmer le plus possible. J'ai refermé ma porte d'entrer et ma musique éléctro dansante comme jamais m'a remis un peu sur pied ? Oui ce doit être ça parce que que je ne devais pas être assez bas encore pour ce qui m'attendait. « Hey Naruto ! Je l'ai embrassée sa y est ! » mon cœur c'est arrêter de battre, mon cerveau c'est arrêter de réfléchir et mes membres se sont engourdis, je ne sentais plus rien du tout... je me suis tout simplement effondré par terre, à genoux, le portable loin de moi, le plus loin possible de ce message, de toi qui me détruisais.

Je ne sais quand exactement je me suis réveillé. Il faisait nuit, je ne savais pas quel jour on était. J'étais fatigué. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma vie ne ressemblait plus à rien. Je ne sais même pas si un jour elle a ressemblé à quelque chose. Tout ceci était simplement inexplicable. Je n'étais qu'exécrable. Je ne ressemble plus à rien et plus rien n'a de sens. Mes idées sans toi sont tellement banales, mes actions sont stupides, je ne suis qu'un crétin. Qu'un abruti fini. Je suis fragile et le monde est hostile, combien de fois je me suis effondré, mes pensées sont trop lourdes, trop dures à supporter. Saurais-je me retrouver et retrouver mes moments passés avec toi ? Je ne crois pas. C'est une nouvelle histoire sans toi, sans moi, sans rien, pourtant je suis là toujours en vie mais il ne me reste plus aucune volonté. Je ne crois pas « au pour toujours », j'aurais du savoir que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. La vie m'en a trop appris. J'ai cassé mon pilier, mon pilier qui était tout simplement toi. Toi qui me raccrochais à la vie. La vie n'est qu'une volonté mais faut-il peut-être savoir se battre mais maintenant je ne le sais plus. Tu as disparu...

Je suis resté longtemps par terre, au milieu de mon salon. J'ai épuisé mon stock de clopes, il ne me reste plus rien. Je ne me rappelle même plus le nombre de personnes qui ont tapé à ma porte, pourtant je ne t'ai pas entendu, je n'ai pas ouvert, je n'arrivais pas à me lever. La force m'a abandonnée, je ne suis plus rien, qu'un petit détritus qui ne ressemble a rien. Je ne me reconnais plus, toute ma force ma complètement abandonner...

Je me suis lever au bout de quelques heures, j'ai pris mes sous et je suis descendu de l'appart. J'ai traversé ma rue et comme par hasard au moment où j'ouvre la porte du tabac, je me vois dans la vitre, moi et mon apparence horrible, moi et mes cheveux en bouillis et moi et mes cernes. Je puais, j'étais mal habillé, enfin bref je ressembler à un clochard. Le seul problème c'est que dans le tabac, celui où j'étais en ce moment précis et ben tu y étais toi. A la caisse et tu prenais des Marlboro, comme d'habitude ta marque préféré. Et puis tu t'es simplement tournée vers la sortie soit plus précisément vers moi. Tu a beugué complètement, mais genre vraiment, la bouche ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes et les sourcils levés extrêmement haut. Tu as murmuré un petit « Naruto » tout bas, tu as couru vers moi, tu ma agripper et tu m'as sortie du tabac. Tu as foncé vers mon appartement me traînant derrière toi comme un sac à patates. Je n'arrivais même pas à placer un mot, tu me disais de la fermer à chaque fois, tu avais l'air vraiment en colère contre moi, alors que j'avais passé des jours chez moi sans rien faire alors je ne voyais pas vraiment ce tu me reprochais. Arrivés en haut tu m'as jeté au sol, tu as entouré mon corps de tes jambes et tu ma empoigner fort par le cou. Tu ma regarder droit dans les yeux énerver et pleins de larmes, moi plus intrigué qu'autre chose.

« Où tu étais ? »

La bouche ouverte je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je ne comprenais rien de ce qui ce passer.

« Où tu étais ? Merde répond moi ! pourquoi ta disparue comme ça ? ».

Je t'ai simplement répondu un petit « ben chez moi. Pourquoi ? »

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai regretté d'avoir dis ça, tes larmes ont coulées à flop et tes yeux m'ont transpercés.

« Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais tu es con où tu le fais exprès ! J'y suis passé chez toi ! Des dizaines de fois même et tu ne m'as pas répondu, d'ailleurs on est tous passer chez toi et jamais je dis bien jamais tu n'as répondu, on a cru que tu avais disparu ! »

« Écoute je n'étais pas bien... »

« C'est tout ? Tu n'étais pas bien ? C'est la seule excuse que tu oses me sortir ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ou autre au lieu de disparaître ? »

Je me suis énervé et je t'es poussé de hauts dessus de moi et je t'ai crié « Je n'ai pas disparu ! Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ! Et puis si je n'étais pas bien c'est que c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas combien de jours j'ai passé enfermer, je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé à part des clopes que j'ai enchaîné ! Et puis c'est facile de me dire que tu t'inquiéter c'est toi la cause de mon mal! ... » Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là... non pas ça... vite retour en arrière, je n'ai pas pu sortir la bombe...

Le blanc, un énorme blanc. Tes yeux se sont écarquillés. Tu m'as demandé d'une faible voix un petit « quoi ? » et je n'ai pas su quoi te répondre. Voyant que je ne disais rien tu as commencé à t'énerver, tu m'as plaqué contre le mur, tu m'as hurlé dessus en me demandant ma réponse. Tes yeux ont recommencés à pleurer, tu savais que tu étais la cause de mon mal et tu ne savais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu l'impression de t'achever, de te détruire. J'ai pleuré aussi du coup parce que je savais que si je te disais que je t'aimais tu allais m'abandonner. Me laisser tout seul, ne plus me parler et me laisser m'achever à petit feu. Tu as écarquillé les yeux face à mes larmes, on est resté là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aussi triste l'un que l'autre. Tu as mis ta tête dans mon coup, tes larmes glissant sur moi, ton souffle m'électriser la peau me donnant des frissons et puis tu m'as chuchoté toujours à la même place

« s'il te plaît dis-moi... »

Et puis je me suis pas retenu et je te l'ai dit mon tout petit « je t'aime » murmurer dans ton coup...

Je t'ai sentis te crisper et tu t'es détaché de moi brusquement me regardant de tes yeux pareils à des soucoupes toujours. Et puis j'ai complètement paniqué et j'ai commencé à tout t'expliquer.

« - Mais juste,laisse-moi t'expliquer avant que tu ne disparaisses comme tu vas le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai... J'ai commencé à réaliser que je t'aimais quand elle est arrivée. » Tu as froncé les sourcils alors j'ai précisé.

« - Julie. J'ai commencé à être jaloux, jaloux d'elle et de la relation que vous aviez ensemble, tu lui as tout raconté de ta vie dès le premier jour alors j'ai commencé à m'énerver et je suis partis du cours. J'avais vu les étoiles dans tes yeux quand tu lui parlais et j'ai vu les siennes... j'ai juste couru en pleurant comme un gamin, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu as commencé à m'oublier, à manger avec elle, à m'abandonner pour elle, elle nous a séparés simplement et ensuite je me suis retrouvé sur cette putin de falaise sous la pluie en train de pleurer comme une tache, le froid m'attaquant et le pire c'est que je sais même pas comment j'ai atterri le lendemain chez moi dans mon lit comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Et toi tu n'as rien arrangé tu as commencé à me parler d'elle devant moi et je t'aimais... alors mon cœur s'est complètement fissuré et tu attendais de moi que je te sourisse, que je te dise qu'elle était belle et que vous alliez bien ensemble et tu m'as posé ta putin de question à la con comme quoi est que sa me déranger si elle te plaisait. Bien sur que sa me déranger même plus que ça ! Mais bien sur tu ne te rendais compte de rien, tu étais juste ébloui par elle alors qu'est que tu voulais que je dise ? Que oui ça m'énervait ? Et bien non je voulais pas te faire mal ! Je ne voulais pas être encore un poids pour toi... comme d'habitude. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas te le dire saurais était débile ! Comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec elle ? Elle est tout simplement parfaite alors je suis rentré chez moi, dans ma solitude que j'ai retrouvé comme quand je ne t'avais pas encore rencontré. J'ai réalisé que tu n'allais plus jamais être avec moi, que je te laissais t'échapper sans ne rien pouvoir faire, parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça à toi alors que tu es heureux ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis ! J'ai pleuré comme une fillette chez moi parce que j'étais tout seul et puis il y a eu ce putin de message ! Encore ! Tu m'as achevé et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autres que de tomber par terre... je ne voulais plus me réveillais si tu n'étais pas là à mes côtés... je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, je me rappelle juste les clopes que j'ai fumés, je n'ai absolument pas entendu la porte sonnée, je n'ai rien entendu du tout... rien n'a été facile ces derniers jours. Je te vois t'éloigner de moi de plus en plus et avec ce qui s'est passé je t'ai vu disparaître complètement...c'est tout.»

je ne t'ai pas vu réagir alors j'ai baissé la tête, je t'ai lâché et je suis parti à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'avais trop honte pour soutenir ton regard, mais j'avais surtout trop peur. Comme d'habitude quand je suis avec toi, tout me semble brumeux et je ressens toutes les sensations qui habitent ton corps, mais je ressens aussi ta peur. Mais là, à ce moment précis c'était la mienne qui habitait la pièce.

- pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Me risquais-je à te demander.

- qu'est que tu veux que je te réponde ?

Combien de fois mon cœur s'est brisé ces derniers temps ? Je ne les compte même plus, j'en ai trop mare de répéter toujours les mêmes choses tout le temps, maintenant mes larmes coulent toutes seules sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tu ne dis jamais les mots que je voudrais entendre. Tu ne fais jamais les gestes que j'attends. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour moi. En même temps ce serait sûrement plus de la pitié qu'autres choses non ? Je n'ose plus rien dire, je ne te fais même pas face. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ma faiblesse ainsi que mes larmes. Je ne veux même plus que tu me voies du tout. Je regrette que tu m'est amener ici, parce que ici c'est chez moi et je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas non plus te virais de chez moi sans que tu ne fasses face à mon visage. Je suis juste bloqué face à ce putin de mur de merde. En moi la colère monte et je te crie plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulus « sors de chez moi ! » je ne t'entends pas bouger alors je m'énerve encore plus, je me retourne, les sourcils froncés et je te répète ma phrase. Tu lèves un sourcil au vu de ma tête mais tu ne réagis même pas face à ma détresse. Tu sais que tu me désespères ? Non tu ne le sais sûrement pas. Je ne t'ai jamais fait un seul reproche de ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en faire un seul. Après tout le mal que tu as vécu tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Mais alors pourquoi tu m'en fais autant après ce que j'ai vécu ? Pourquoi tu te permets tout avec moi ? Et moi jamais rien ? C'est justement la base de notre relation. Ces deux questions... Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais alors tu étais pour moi la plus belle personne du monde, ma famille, mon frère, mon meilleurs ami et mon amoureux. Pour toi je n'ai toujours étais qu'un simple meilleur ami. Parce que si j'avais été plus tu m'aurais sûrement traité autrement non ?

C'est désespèrent parce que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour un truc aussi terrible m'arriverait. Vivre un putin d'amour à sens unique, sans rien qui me raccroche à la vie.

Et puis tu sais dans toutes les histoires, tout ce passe toujours pareil. La fille se déclare au garçon, le moment de choc et puis il revient vers elle et l'embrasse. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas se passer avec moi. Et puis le pire c'est qu'au début de notre discutions je l'ai espéré plus fortement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais non il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un mec et que celui-ci soit le pire de tous. Super. Tout aurait été plus simple si cette histoire n'était pas réelle, juste un récit à la guimauve comme j'aurais voulu qu'il le soit. Tout aurait été plus simple si les choses que l'on avait vécues n'avait pas été si dures. Tout aurait été vraiment plus simple si j'aurais pu être une fille. Si j'avais été Julie. Tout aurait été plus simple si tout simplement notre histoire était plus heureuse et sans drames. Sans passes dures, sans pleurs et sans tristesse. Peut-être que je suis destiné à regarder le bonheur passer devant mes yeux sans jamais le voir venir vers moi. Sans jamais me faire sourire comme je le voudrais. J'aurais aimé être une personne avec une autre vie, un autre destin, un meilleur destin. Juste une fois pouvoir m'envolais haut dans le ciel vers le soleil, vers la lumière ou vers la joie. Juste pouvoir m'évadais, pouvoir fuir devant les complications, et même n'en avoir jamais. Parce que les complications c'est la seule chose que j'ai réellement vécue. Alors j'aurais voulu qu'en ce jour, tout devienne blanc, deviennent lumière en oubliant le noir et les ténèbres. J'aurais voulu que la flamme qui existait en moi soit réelle, qu'elle puisse être allumée pour pouvoir juste un instant voir l'espoir. Parce que l'espoir c'est la vie et que je n'en ai aucune. J'aurais dû, vraiment dû être né en une autre personne et j'aurais voulu ne t'avoir jamais connu. Parce que les « parce que » ne sont que des excuses et je ne voudrais pas en avoir pour être tombé amoureux de toi. Parce que saurait était tellement plus facile si j'avais voulu rester ton meilleur ami.

Une place pour nous deux dans ces ténèbres, juste ne plus être éloigné de toi, pour être heureux. J'aurais voulu voir naître en toi un désir pour moi, justes une flamme rien que pour moi. Des gens qui s'aiment juste simplement. Des gens qui s'aiment sans complexes, et sans complications. Des gens heureux, heureux ensemble.

Si j'avais pu te dire tout ça saurait était plus facile, mais là en cet instant ma langue était serrée contre mon palais et je n'avais pas envie de parler. Surtout a toi. Je voulais que tu partes, que tu me laisses seul comme d'habitude, que tu me laisses mourir en paix sans chercher un moyen de revenir. Parce que le Naruto Uzumaki que tout le monde connaît n'existait plus et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Juste me laissait mourir ou dépérir.

Je ne t'ai même pas vu partir, j'ai juste relevé la tête pour voir que j'étais enfin seul. Que tu étais partis comme avant et comme après chaque dispute. Comme à chaque fois que tu fuis sans même me dire pourquoi. Sans même me prévenir. Sans même penser à moi. Sans jamais penser à rien ni a personne. Comme d'habitude. Alors je vois le soleil s'incruster dans mon salon et je commence à rire, à rire de moi, à rire jaune. C'est comme si le ciel me disait qu'il ne m'abandonnait pas mais je n'y crois plus maintenant. Je ne crois plus en rien. Je ne crois même plus en moi. J'aurais voulu encore que ma mémoire soit effacée, là maintenant pour t'oublier et oublier toutes mes douleurs. Pour oublier ma vie. Pour m'oublier moi. Parce que si je croyais encore en moi, en cet instant j'aurais voulu te manquer, que tu reviennes auprès de moi, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Mais je ne suis plus moi, je me suis perdu et même la cacophonie de la rue n'atteint plus mes oreilles. Parce que le vent qui normalement fait voler mes cheveux et me fais avancer n'existe plus. Parce que je ne le sens plus. Parce que je ne sens plus rien. Parce que là j'aimerais plutôt mourir que de devoir continuer à avancer. Parce que avancer c'est dur et que j'en ai mare des choses qui font mal. Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir mes amis. Je n'ai plus envie de voir le monde, le soleil, la lune, le vent, l'herbe volante et les rires des gens.

Parce que mourir est la chose la plus facile, parce que j'en ai mare des choses compliquées. Et que pour une fois, juste une fois je puisse faire les choses facilement. Et la facilité aujourd'hui c'est de mourir, de fuir comme toi et de ne plus exister en ne souffrant plus.

_Ma vie, mes espoirs, les choses que j'ai vécues et que j'aurais voulus changer. Naruto. _

**Merci d'avoir lu! Une petite review s'impose, dite moi ce que vous voulez! Tout me contente! ;)**

**Petite question! Es que je fait une suite? :o**

**Bisous bisous en espérant que ça vous est plus! Léa. **


End file.
